


You Never Forget Your First Crush

by Frankengal



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bisexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Bisexual Rose Lavillant, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Juleka Couffaine, Miraculous Holders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankengal/pseuds/Frankengal
Summary: Juleka Couffaine is living her dream. She owns her own small flower shop, she models for her friend's design website, and she owns her own yacht since her mother decided to take off with the Liberty now that her children are of age.One day Juleka was tending to the plants on her deck- a holdover from always having plants and an entire tree growing on deck- when someone ends up slipping onto her boat after dark.This is super gay from Juleka's POV.This is a Juleka centric piece (she is an awesome background character, les be honest)It also has Rose's POVSeveral chapters are already done so they will be added every Saturday or Sunday
Relationships: Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Kudos: 8





	1. The Pig In The Room

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't know how to add extra tags.
> 
> In this AU, all the Miraculous holders know each other except LB and CN.
> 
> Also, there are only 12 besides the aforementioned holders that correspond to the Chinese zodiac, and they did not meet in high school because they bear the Miraculous according to their year (aside from LB and CN) so it is a 12 year range.
> 
> All characters are aged up between 18 and 30 for Miraculous holders
> 
> Juleka is 23 and Rose is 27.
> 
> It does get PG13 or higher at some points, but is not too graphic (I am not good at writing smut) that is later though

Juleka turned towards the living quarters of her boat as a strange flash of light poured out of the windows, illuminating the greenhouse deck. She frowned, setting down her watering can among the many potted flowers before reaching for an empty pot in a stack nearby. She knew she had left the television off, and there was no other source of light coming from inside the Moonbeam before or after the flash. Dusk was settling around the harbor, but Juleka had never been in the habit of locking her doors at any hour of the day.

On the other hand Luka wasn't in the habit of knocking, so if it turned out to be him Juleka could just walk up behind him and set the pot over his head. She liked to poke fun at her brother's various recreational habits.

She shifted the potential weapon in her grip and heaved a breath before walking towards the back door. She pulled it open an inch and peered in through the darkness on the other side of the bulkhead. Her heart was pounding as she could just barely make out hushed voices above the soft sound of waves lapping against the hull. She pushed the door open wider and took a step in. 

The voices cut off as a loose floorboard creaked underfoot. She bit her lip and cursed the fact that she had yet to get used to her new yacht.

"Wh-who's in there?" Her voice echoed through the interior. She straightened up and stepped in further. "I am armed, and this is your last warn-"

"Wait! Wait!"

Juleka froze as a feminine voice called out from closer than she expected. She heard another floorboard squeak from further in the kitchen. She lowered the pot and squinted, making out a shape near the open window above the sink. Juleka reasoned that the woman must have slipped in while she was tending to her greenhouse.

"I can explain! I'm Pinky Pan, and I needed a place to hide, and the other boats all looked occupied but this one."

"Pin- Oh, the hero?" Juleka wracked her brains, her arm relaxing completely by her side. "The, uh, pig miraculous holder?"

"Yes!" The voice exclaimed. Juleka raised the pot again suspiciously.

"Prove it!"

"How?" The woman sounded confused. It sounded honest.

"Just transform back?" It wasn't rocket science, but the owner of the boat leaned against the door frame and thought back to the few articles she had read on the 'Ladyblog' years ago. She wasn't as obsessed with the heroes as the rest of Paris. "Do you need to feed your kwami?"

"Actually, as an adult I don't have to wait to transf-"

"Hey!" A higher voice squeaked, then lowered into a harsh whisper. "Pipe down."

"Juleka set the pot on the ground, listening as the two voices argued back and forth about secrets and apologies, her mind reeling.

"'Now' that you're an adult? How old are you?" Based off how short the silhuouette was, and the pitch of her voice, Juleka assumed the woman must have recently become an adult. The voices stopped and she inched into the room, closing the door behind herself. Her eyes were adjusting to the darkness and she didn't want the woman to run off before she could ask more questions.

"I'm not actually supposed to say, but not that old..."

The higher pitched voice groaned.

"Just- Just transform back before you spill it all."

Juleka chuckled as they argued again before she was startled and blinded by another flash of light. She screwed her eyes shut and rubbed them with her fist, grimacing as dirt transferred from her glove.

"Can I turn on the light now? I need to wash up quick."

"Sure."

Juleka had seen pictures and videos of all the superheroes but she wasn't prepared for what she saw when the lights blinked to light. Whatever the media had captured of Pinky Pan did not do her justice, and at such close proximity Juleka was left to shyly shuffle past her to the sink to pull off her gloves and clean up.

The hero was much shorter than she expected, the crown of her head not reaching Juleka's shoulder. She was watching the taller woman curiously past her pink shaggy bangs and thin pink mask as though she had never witnessed the power of soap and water on loosed potting soil. Up close the floppy pink ears on her head were adorable and the simple multi-tone pink suit was clinging to the shape of her body too closely for Juleka to look over at her without staring.

"Soooo, what did you need to hide from?" Juleka asked, wiping her hands on a kitchen towel and leaning back against the counter. She focused hard on the blue eyes shining past the cartoony, lightly glittering pig mask.

"I, uh, might have gotten in an argument with King Monkey, and that joker gets pretty chaotic and competitive."

Juleka raised an eyebrow and gestured towards the small booth dining table across the room. She followed Pinky Pan, allowing her eyes to trail down over slim shoulders and well proportioned hips, along legs that were compact but muscular. Her frame was similar to an older girl in school that she had a crush on. She blushed every time she remembered how the tiny upper classman had run into her chest face first and mistook her for a fellow senior. She was so caught up in her recollections of the blonde that the hero nearly caught her admiring her form when she was seated.

"Do you and the monkey guy not get along?" Juleka asked, plucking an apple from the fruit bowl and offering the bowl to Pinky.

"He just doesn't let things go easily. He's always making bets and starting arguments and trying to prove he's right about something. It gets old really quickly."

Juleka hid her smile with a crisp bite of her apple while Pinky chose a pear and nibbled on it.

"Did you lose a bet?" Pinky shuddered and nodded.

"He is obsessed with pink hair because of his older sister's friend that he had a crush on. Anyways, she had pink hair too so when I lost the bet about how we would defeat the akuma, he wanted a kiss." She plucked at a lock of her hair. "It's only pink in hero form, not civilian form, so I guess it makes sense. But he's way too young, so.... Ick."

"How old is he?" Juleka asked nonchallantly, hoping to catch Pinky's rant.

"We're pretty far apart in the horoscope order. Well, actually our signs are close but not according to the order Ladybug picked us out in. I'm the oldest besides her an-Oop!"

Pinky dropped the partly eaten pear and clapped her hands over her mouth, her blue eyes wide. Juleka held up a hand and chuckled, wondering how a person her age could be so cute without seeming completely childish.

"Don't worry, I won't tell. But if that's the case then..." Juleka tapped her chin and she considered how old the woman looked- certainly not more than a decade out of her own age range- and the zodiac years. "You look like you're only a few years older than I am."

Pinky leaned forward with an excited grin.

"Really? What's your sign?!"

"Ah- ah!" Juleka wagged her finger. "That's more of a second date question."

They froze and stared at each other. Juleka felt her cheeks warm up before Pinky's giggling sealed the coffin on her embarrassment.

"Well, so far I think this has been a pretty successful first date," She winked. "The whole 'mistaken for a burglar' thing aside, but hopefully we can revisit that on a third date."

Juleka hid a ridiculously pleased smile behind her hand as Pinky smiled charmingly over the fruit bowl. A faint, insistent beeping filled the room and the hero reached for the dark pink whip on her waist.

"Oh no, there's another attack tonight?" She sighed and stood, stretching her arms up with a satisfying pop. The taller woman's eyes were drawn to the backward curve of the hero's body that showed off the musculature of her flat stomach. She looked back up and realized she had been caught.

"I'm just as disappointed that this had to be cut short, but duty calls!"

Juleka stood up and followed her guest to the door.

"Will I see you again sometimes?"

The grin she sent back over her shoulder was as blinding as her transformation.

"I thought we already agreed on a second and third date? So you can tell me your sign, and we can talk about the burglar thing?"

Juleka grinned and followed Pinky Pan out to the deck, watching her trace flower petals with a gentle hand.

"What's your name?"

Pinky had turned back to her with a hand held out. She remained calm as a ball of fire erupted in a neighborhood nearby that made Juleka jump. She was a little worried by Pinky's nonchalancee, so she wrapped her hand around the hero's smaller one quickly.

"My name is Juleka. Couffaine."

Pinky's grip tightened and she stared up at the taller girl in shock.

"Pinky? There's, uh..."

A loud boom pulled them bother out of their awkward moment of silence. By the time Juleka turned back Pinky had disappeared. Sh looked back to the ongoing wreckage in time to see several figures jumping over the rooftops.

When Juleka was ready for bed she locked both of the outer doors to her living quarters but left two windows open. One in the kitchen and, on a whim, on in her bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mylene works at Juleka's shop and sells some of her own merchandise. Mainly tye dye stuff and essential oils. She is also married to Ivan, who does not show up In this story, but their relationship in canon is adorable.
> 
> I know I said weekly chapters but I am really excited about sharing this. There may be misspellings and grammar errors throughout.

A slim, brightly clad figure kept close to the shadows of chimneys and taller buildings as she came closer to a particular building in the thirteenth arrondissement. She cursed under her breath, for once too off-kilter to take the time to detransform and walk home in her civilian form. Instead, she risked staying in her hero form and and being seen detransforming.

It wasn't the two akumas that had thrown her off her grame. Even group akumatizations couldn't distract her the way other elements of her night had. She slipped onto her balcony and ducked behind the laundry she had lefting out to dry. When she was sure the coast was clear she slipped into the sliding door of her apartment.

Pinky Pan flopped face-down onto her couch, then grumbled and rolled off, pulling the throw blanket with her. She detransformed once she was semi sure her blanket coccoon would block all the light.

"R-Rose what d-did you-" Daizzi huffed and wriggled around under the blanket near Rose Lavillant's thin ankles. He finally found a loose fold in the fabric and zoomed towards the woman's head.

"Rose?! Are you ok?" He dug around, looking for blonde hair as Rose moaned pitifully. He found what he was looking for and tugged hard until the woman couldn't ignore him and stood free. She snatched the kwami from the air and held him uncomfortably close to her face.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO SHE WAS?!" Rose clutched the little creature against her chest and sank back onto the couch.

"How cou-could I know?" Daizzi asked kindly, if breathlessly, after extracting himself from Rose's ample bosom. He sat on her shoulder and petted her face. "Is she famous? Or someone I've seen before?"

"Nooo, but I've told you about her..." Rose hung her head and moaned again. Being no closer to an answer, Daizzi just kept cooing.

"I- I told you about-" Rose sighed and blushed, muttering under her breath. "Oh gosh, that was so many years ago."

Daizzi tilted his head, thinking hard, before swirling around in excitement.

"Wait! THAT Juleka?"

"Who else would it be?"

"Well I don't know how common that name is-"

"Why would I be freaking out if it wasn't her-"

"Why are you freaking out that that it is her?" Confused and at the end of his patience, the kwami had raised his voice. He immediately covered his mouth and apologized in a whisper. Rose smiled and took a deep breath to calm herself. She held out her hand for Daizzi to sit down, then settled into a cross-legged position with him held out in front of her.

"I guess, it's hard to explain? Uhm, if she met me- no, she met Pinky, and that means-"

"Wait, wait." Daizzi flew over to the pink cellphone that had been abandoned before the first akuma of the evening. He carried it to the coffee table and scrolled through for a particular photo. Once he found it, he brought the phone to Rose.

"Are you absolutely sure that's her? It's been years, and this picture isn't exactly the best reference."

Rose's heart clenched as she looked at the photo of a photo on the screen. The phone itself was less than two years old but the original polaroid she had copied to keep nearby was almost a decade old.

As Daizzi had pointed out, it was not a reference picture by any means. Rose's face, younger and framed by longer hair, was clear as day. The other girl, the freshmen she had taken under her wing despite her towering height, was blocked by a football spiraling between the outstretched arm holding the camera and the girls' faces.

At least the damned football was in perfect focus when it blocked Juleka's face entirely.

"I wish you could have seen her properly Daizzi. She's changed so much but she is still so beautiful."

"If you are absolutely sure." Daizzi smiled at her wistfully. "I guess it is a wine and cheese night?"

Rose giggled and stood to go to her kitchen, carrying her kwami with her. She and Daizzi returned to the couch once Rose had assembled a tray with a glass, a bottle of wine, and a large plate of assorted cheese cubes. 

Together they dragged the blanket to the couch and pulled the coffee table back into place from where her earlier antics had pushed it.

"So, this beauty that you are so sure is that one..."

Daizzi was hovering over the cheese plate deciding between two aged selections as he started the conversation in the most general of terms. He was already making a line up for the rant Rose had ready to roll. 

"I'm just surprised I didn't realize it sooner." Rose looked at the photo, trying to see around the football for any details she could catch of the girl behind it. She could see long, dark hair and the hint of a jawline, but the girl's striking amber eyes and the rare half smile she had worn for the photo were saved only in Rose's memory. Sh could clearly see the girl's black shirt, the high neck covering her neck and her modest chest.

"Well, there are a few differences to be honest." Rose sipped at her wine and lounged with her feet tucked under her, leaning against the arm of the couch. Daizzi tucked himself under a napkin for a long story, and she reached to rub between his floppy ears affectionately.

"High school, senior year, and a lot of math classes. I was a zombie and I ran right into her- well, I ran into her boobs, and I got really flustered. Then I saw her eyes and- Wow! They're this beautiful shade of reddish brown, and her skin was smooth and pale and she dressed all dark and dramatic, and now her hair is purple, so-"


	3. Chapter 3

Mylene was still giggling hours later even after a particularly busy day when Juleka waved goodbye and locked up the front of the shop. She let out a huff of breath in the otherwise silent shop and made her way to her office to count out the register. After a few years of running the shop herself, and her part time hours with the previous owners to help pay for her boat, it was a mindless task.

A whole day of Mylene politely but repeatedly asking for more details about Pinky Pan, and offering what little she had read from the blog Juleka didn't care to follow, she couldn't get the pig miraculous holder off her mind. 

She was far from a pig after all, with her polite chatter, her energetic demeaner, her petite frame. The flower shop owner had to focus and recount the register for the first time in years.

Nearing a full hour later Juleka had counted the last of the money and locked up the safe for the night. She lingered in her office tracing the spines of financial record binders, plant care manuals, various licenses and finally her fingers came to rest on the spine of the book she was looking for.

She had known exactley where it was. It was only a decade old but the spine and cover were well worn with the spine cracked and crease, the faux gold embossed lettering peeling off.

She pulled her freshman school yearbook off the shelf and set it on her desk, spine down. She let it fall open to the exact page she wanted, the same page she had looked at thousands of times. She smiled at one picture in particular carefully covered over front and back with sturdy clear tape to prevent damage.

"Another day and you're still right, Rose. I can make my dreams come true." She whispered to the picture fondly. Short blond bangs had been brushed to the side to offer an uninhibited view of sky blue eyes. The bright, beaming smile still set Juleka's heart to beating faster.

Not for the first time, a tickle of doubt crossed her mind, those nagging what-ifs and is-it-weirds. Then the happy thoughts returned, the memories that were always brought up by her daily ritual.

Rose Lavillant had been a senior that year. The first time the met the short woman had offered her friendship with an easy smile. Juleka could still remember how the other girl had grabbed her hand and shook it with excessive enthusiasm. She could remember how slim and fine-boned her hands were, how her warmth had flooded through her gloved to heat her constantly cold fingers. Even after Rose had found out that Juleka was not a fellow senior she continued to stay near her, to hold her hand, to offer her advice.

She had always told Juleka that she could follow her dreams. She never laughed at Juleka when she told her she wanted to own a flower shop and be a model on the side.

Now ten years after hearing Rose tell her, every day, that she could make her dreams a reality it was still true. Even if Rose wasn't by her side to see it, Juleka still 'talked' to her each night that she closed up the shop. She hoped that if she ever met Rose again, the other woman would be proud of her.

She wished she knew what Rose was up to, how her own dreams were progressing.

Juleka closed the yearbook and returned it to its place on the shelf by all the dusty binders. 

She wondered what Rose would think of the name on the shop. While Juleka had not named it herself, the name was what attracted her to it when she was looking for work. She liked that it had the other woman's name in it, so it served as another way for Juleka to remember her by.

She locked the back door leading to the alley and left to retrieve her motorcycle. She was already debating where to get dinner from, which type of dish would hold well in the fridge and still be delicious after reheating. She would get enough dinner for two, perhaps replace the fruit bowl on the table with a fresh vase of flowers from the deck. SHe sped away from the shop with a smile.


End file.
